Tis The Season
by AliceJericho
Summary: Seven Christmas themed one shots for my friends!
1. For Angel

**a/n this first chapter is for my amazing e-sis Angel! I love her to bits and who could pass up the opportunity to write a Miz-shot? =] Merry Christmas, sis! I hope your day is amazing!**

**I don't own Julianne or Alyssa, they belong to Angel, and Miz/HBK/Rebecca/the kiddies all belong to themselves and such.**

**I kind of dropped the whole song thing... One of them is a song, but it's just as long as the others! I made sure of it!**

**I hope you like it, sis! Everyone should read and review 'tis the season for giving! XD**

* * *

_**Have Yourself a Very Merry Mizmas  
**_**For NellyLove  
**_By AliceJericho

* * *

_

"You're going to put a hole in the carpet." Julianne warned her boyfriend, "I'm being serious, stop." She held onto Mike's arm, making him stay put. "You've met both Shawn and Rebecca before, why are you worrying?" she asked as she stepped in front of him, putting her hands on his shoulders, "Shawn thinks you're brilliant, Rebecca thinks you're an absolute gentleman! Why are you worried?"

"It's _Shawn Michaels_. _H.B.K._ I'm about to have Christmas with _**The Main Event**_. What if I do something seriously embarrassing? I can't embarrass myself in front of _Mr. Wrestlemania_!"

"Are we still talking about Shawn?" Julianne asked in confusion, "It, it doesn't matter. You've done a lot worse in the ring, I can guarantee you." He shot her a 'get on with it' look, "The point is, he can't say anything because he's done some pretty horrendous things over the years." Julianne reminded him with a small smirk, she had found out what he had done through Paul and numerous other sources.

"Yeah, but he's _Shawn Michaels_." Mike put the emphasis on his name, "I'm _Mike Mizanin_."

"You make him sound like a _God_." Julianne put her arms by her side and shook her head, "You have absolutely nothing to be worried about. I promise you." He swallowed the lump that was in his front and nodded.

"Yeah, alright. I can do this!" he pepped himself up, making Julianne roll her eyes.

"I can't do this," Mike said as he stopped the car in Shawn Michaels' driveway. Alyssa Scott, Julianne's younger sister, laughed at the man's childishness.

"Man, I've met him _once_ and I'm here. Don't worry about it." She repeated what her sister had told him many times before.

"Come on!" Julianne grabbed her boyfriend by the hand once he was out of the car.

They were greeted at the door by a ten year old Cameron and a 6 year old Cheyenne. Both of the kids were very excited because Santa had visited them overnight. Mike pulled a bag inside with them, trying to hide it from the prying eyes of the eager kids, but they saw it immediately.

"Calm down you two!" Shawn's voice was heard from the living room, "You'd think it was Christmas, or something, with the way you've been acting." He laughed when Cheyenne told him it _was_, in fact, Christmas because she didn't understand the joke. "Come in, you three. You're letting in the cold." He hurried the guests inside, hugging Julianne and giving her a kiss on the cheek, a quick hug to Alyssa and a manly handshake to Mike.

* * *

Once they were all sat down for Christmas lunch, Mike's nerves were long gone. He had relaxed considerably and was enjoying himself. Especially after Shawn made a fool of himself and broke three plates.

Mike would be lying if he said he'd ever experienced anything like it before. In his hometown of Parma, Ohio, traditional turkey was served with cranberry sauce. Shawn and Rebecca had served up something he had hunted himself. He thought it was amazing, though, so he wouldn't be complaining.

Mike was close to finishing his plate when his worst Christmas Nightmare came true. The look on Julianne's face as she saw what was about to happen was a mixture of horror and amusement. Mike held his fork in his hand, ready to put his last piece of turkey in his mouth, when the cranberry sauce fell off of the top.

Cheyenne and Cameron burst into laughter while Alyssa tried to contain hers. Shawn was smirking slightly, while Rebecca and Julianne both looked at him sadly.

"Find him another shirt, Shawn." Rebecca said to her husband and he stood up from the table, ordering Mike to follow him, "We'll have his shirt washed before you all leave." Rebecca assured Julianne who excused herself form the table to find Mike.

She walked past many doors before she reached the room that belonged to her father and Rebecca. Mike was doing up the last buttons of Shawn's button down shirt.

"I told you I had every right to be worried." He said pointedly, causing Julianne to frown.

"Shawn broke three plates," she reminded him, "That's ten times worse than what you did." He shrugged anyway, flattening out the borrowed shirt. "The colour suits you." She noticed how the light blue colour of the shirt matched his eyes _perfectly_. "Rebecca will have your shirt washed for you before we have to leave."

"Sounds good." He said coldly.

"Mike, don't worry about it. Nothing bad came of it. You just spilt cranberry sauce on your shirt; you're not the first person in the world to do that!"

"I did it in front of your dad, who I have to make a good impression on."

"You've done that enough, Mike. Really, you wouldn't be here right now if he didn't like you." He nodded his head in understanding,

"That's just _really_ embarrassing, you know? Cameron and Cheyenne thought it was amazing."

"They're little kids. They didn't stop laughing for twenty minutes when Shawn dropped the plates." Julianne couldn't help but wrap her arms around Mike's waist, "They'll hold that over him a lot longer than they'll hold cranberry sauce over your head."

"I can see it now," he chuckled, "I'm going to come to Texas and there'll be cranberry sauce signs in the crowd, _mocking_ me."

"That's a sight I'd like to see." Julianne laughed at him and pecked him lightly on the lips.

"Hey now," Shawn's southern drawl interrupted the moment, "I invited you into my house, I didn't say you could put your hands all over my daughter."

"Sorry, sir." Michael said quickly as he pulled away from his girlfriend who's cheeks were burning bright red.

"I'm messing with you," Shawn said as he shook his head, leading the pair out of his bedroom, "As long as you don't force her into anything-"

"Never, sir, never."

"- you're free to do what you want." Shawn finished his sentence and patted Mike's back strongly, "Merry Mizmas, Mike."


	2. For Kennedy

**a/n Kennedy! This is for you! I hope you enjoy it! Kennedy owns Ajay, Joey and Mackenzie. Aiden and Lexie belong to cherrybomb13.**

**Merry Christmas, gorgeous! I hope you have an epic day! Full of... Whatever it is you guys do in America =]

* * *

**

_**Snow Does Not Rule  
**_**For Kennedy's Friday Night Delight  
**_By AliceJericho

* * *

_

"Chris, what's going on?" the petite blonde asked her husband slowly and quietly as their car came to a slow stop on the road.

"I think the car broke down..." he trailed off in annoyance, "The engine probably overheated."

"Overheated? It's below freezing! How can it overheat?"

"I've been pushing it too hard for the past 100 miles and the heater's up as high as it'll go." he said coldly, "Thats how the engine can overheat."

"So now you're blaming _me_ for wanting to keep warm?" Ajay took his words the wrong way and undid her seatbelt.

"I didn't say that, Ajay!" Chris defended himself, "I was just giving reasons."

"All I want is to be at home, Chris, with Joey and Mackenzie! Jay's injured and can't look after them all by himself!"

The couple had driven to Niagra Falls for a romantic dinner at a nearby restaurant, but they weren't expecting something like 10 inches of snow to fall while they were eating.

"He isn't by himself; Aiden and Alex are there with him. They'll have Lexie, so there is a child for every adult there, they'll be fine." Chris said knowingly, but deep down he wasn't sure. Jay was injured and barely counted as a whole adult and then there was Alex who, while having matured considerably, was still mentally a child himself.

"Chris, it's Christmas Eve!"Ashton said in exasperation, "We should be at home right now!"

She only wanted to get back to her family. It was Mackenzie's first Christmas and she wanted to at least be able to spend it with her. Along with her wanting to give Alex, Aiden and Jay their own Christmases instead of making them spend time with her children.

"I don't know if we're going to be able to get home." Chris informed his wife whose jaw dropped. "It's too cold to get outside and try and fix the problem." Ashton glared at her husband.

"I don't know if you're trying to set me on fire or what... But glaring at me won't help this situation."

"Chris! It's Christmas Eve!" she repeated, "We can't spend Christmas in a damn car on the side of the road!"

"Well, it's a nice car..." Chris tried to joke, earning a slap from Ashton. "Yeah, right, _ouch_." He rubbed the side of his face to ease the pain.

"We need to get back to Kenzie and Joey, Chris!"

"Do we know anyone that owns a truck?" he asked in an attempt to get out of the snow. Ajay shrugged and cursed when he asked that question, "They could come pick us up." He suggested but she shrugged again.

"I don't know anyone with a truck. At least not anyone who would be willing to come get us on Christmas Eve!"

* * *

They had been in the car for an hour, numerous phone calls had been made but no one could come and retrieve them. A semi-trailer truck had pulled up beside them and offered to drive them back to their house, but Ajay was sceptical.

"The guy is a redneck. And he's a sleaze." She told Chris.

"Do you want to get home or not?" he asked and Ajay sighed, forcing her door open.

She stayed as close as she could to the door of the semi's cab, Chris sitting in between her and the driver. He had blatantly tried to hit on her, even with her husband there.

She scrambled out the door before the man had even put it in park, desperate to escape the small confines. She rushed through the front door at a million miles an hour to see Jay sitting on the couch, holding Kenzie with his good arm.

"She kind of fell asleep." He told her with a smile, "What happened?" he asked noticing the horrified look on her face.

"Our car got stuck in the snow!" she screamed and he flinched, "Some guy picked us up in his semi and he tried to pick me up! Chris was there and everything! He was undressing me with his eyes!" she cried, Jay's face had turned into a scowl.

"Where is he?" he tried to get up, "I'm gonna kill him."

"He's gone." Chris said as he walked inside.

"You let him live?" Jay asked angrily, "That's your _wife_."

"I know, man. I told him off." Chris assured Ajay's older brother.

"You couldn't have done it when I was there! When he was doing it?" Ajay yelled as she thumped his chest, "I feel violated!" she immediately lowered her voice when she heard Joey come into the room.

"Your yelling." He said as tears formed in his eyes, memories of his biological mother flooding back to him.

"Oh, baby. I'm sorry." She hugged him tightly; sorry for the yelling and thankful that she got to see him after her long evening.

"I have to head off," Jay said as he stood up, "Denise is waiting for me." Jay lived in Tampa with his wife, but he had bought a house closer to Ajay so he could spend the holidays with her.

"Thank you for looking after the kids." Ajay hugged him, "We'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya, Joey. Let's hope Santa brings you lots of presents, eh?" Jay patted the young boy on the head.

Ajay put Joey to bed after she assured him that nothing was wrong and that she hadn't meant to yell. Chris was laying Mackenzie in her crib.

They met in the living room and Ajay pulled out the presents. "Merry Christmas, babe." Chris said as he kissed her, it had just turned midnight.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas." She said back against his lips.


	3. For Lindsey

**a/n Lindsey is my newest friend and I am very happy that she is =] She absolutely loves Wade Barrett so I'm giving him to her in the only way I know how! Luci is her OC, and I don't know much about her, but I hope I did okay... =]**

**Merry Christmas, girl, I hope it's fantastic and that Wade Barrett appears under your tree!

* * *

**

_**Take What You Can Get  
**_**For LindseyRedfield  
**_By AliceJericho

* * *

_

Lucinda sat at her dining room table, alone. It definitely wasn't the first time and she knew it wouldn't be the last. She knew it came with dating a wrestler on the main roster but she wished it was different sometimes.

When he'd been called up for NXT, he was still flying back to Florida to do the FCW shows, but now that he was leader of The Nexus, he didn't have as much time to fly back and see her. She gave him credit for flying back as much as he could, but Vince had him on a tight schedule and no one wanted to annoy the boss at Christmas time.

She pushed her fork around her plate; she had only eaten a minimal amount of the food. She just didn't have the appetite.

Lucinda, or Luci as she preferred to be called, was training to become a WWE Diva and as hard as she tried, she was in a slump because of Wade's absence. She didn't need him to be good, she was doing just fine before they got together, she was just distracted.

The weather was warm and she was somewhat grateful. Cold weather reminded her of when he took her to England.

Luci looked at the clock at the door and sighed. It was lunch time on Monday, December twenty. He wouldn't be home for at least two days – Raw, house shows and signings, as well as Smackdown.

"This is so stupid." She mumbled to herself, pushing away from the table.

All she knew for sure was that he was a tad banged up after the Tables, Ladders and Chairs Pay Per View. Though, she expected nothing less after he had twenty three chairs fall on top off him, while he was underneath a table. Luci didn't know John Cena personally, but she wouldn't be afraid to give him a piece of her mind if Wade started complaining.

As she made her way into the front room of her house, she took in the plastic tree and shook her head, it was the first year she'd gone without a real pine Christmas tree and she felt like a bit of a scrooge. Her argument was that she was going to be the only one seeing the three – she didn't like people over at her house because it meant she had to clean – and didn't want to have to clean up the bristles that fell off.

She had managed to convince Wade to help her decorate it at the beginning of December, even if he had objected to it being plastic. She had kindly told him that he was never around to see it, so it shouldn't matter.

Sometimes she wished she hadn't done that, because the overload of tinsel reminded her of her boyfriend. Everything reminded her off him.

Her thin eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she saw a cab pull up in the front of her house. As far as she knew, she didn't live near any of the wrestlers, nor had anyone gone out. She could only assume that someone had gone out the night before and been too intoxicated to operate the car even hours later. She shook her head with a short laugh, it wouldn't surprise her.

She turned away and climbed the stairs to her bedroom, taking in the messy sheets and clothes all over the floor. No one would be coming to her house for Christmas; she didn't see the point in keeping the house tidy, much less _clean_.

She picked up her cell phone and dialled the familiar number of her boyfriend. Confusion overcame her when she heard the generic ring tone coming from down the stairs followed by a lot of fumbling.

"That better be you, Wade." She said harshly as she stepped down the stairs.

He was stood there; his arms casually out in front of him, a huge smile on his face. His presence registered in her brain but she didn't move to greet him.

"Wha- Huh? Why aren't you...? You're supposed to be at Raw!" she exclaimed wildly. He shrugged and tried to get her to walk his way, but she stayed back. "You're a ghost or something, a figment of my imagination."

"I'm almost one hundred percent sure that I'm real, love." He laughed deeply, walking to her. "Real." He said as he kissed her lightly, "Why would you dream me up, anyway?" she just wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight.

When he tried to lead them into her bedroom, Luci planted her feet on the ground and tried to pull him back. "We can't go in there." She tried to take him back down the stairs.

"Love, we can't do what I want to downstairs." He chuckled but she held her ground, eventually winning him over and pulling him into the front room.

"What are you even doing here?" she asked once they were seated on the couch. Luci had placed herself comfortably on his lap without a second thought, but he didn't mind.

"Nexus is dead." He stated calmly.

"What does that mean for you? If Nexus is dead, you can't really do anything." She told him realistically.

"Not _dead_, dead. Dead until next year. John took us all out, as promised." Wade said as he kissed the top of her head lightly, "And now he thinks he can run Raw."

"But you guys aren't going to let that happen, are you?" she asked him as though the whole Nexus storyline was real.

"Not in the slightest." She rested her head on his shoulder, somewhat sad that he was still going to be travelling with the main roster. She was beyond proud of him for getting to where he was, but she missed him whenever he was gone.

"I'm here for the next two weeks." He told her as he once again kissed her head, "It doesn't seem like much, love, but you'll want me gone before they're up." He told her in his most knowing voice. "Now, let's get back to what I originally had planned."

She couldn't help but squeal as he stood up, holding onto her as he carried her up the stairs. Suddenly she didn't care if he saw how messy her room was. He was back. For two weeks. Not long, but she had to take what she could get.


	4. For Maggie

**a/n hello again, this one shot here is for Maggie! This is a what-if thing, what-if Aiden hadn't lived? I really hope it's okay... I was kind of nervous lol. Merry Christmas girl! I hope your first Christmas with your husband is amazing and lovely.**

**I own Mollie, Maggie owns Aiden and Lexie, Alex owns himself and we're good to go!

* * *

**

_**She Was There In Spirit  
**_**For cherrybomb13**_**  
**__by AliceJericho

* * *

_

It was Christmas Eve in America, Patrick Martin's household to be exact. It wasn't what Patrick Martin would have expected it to be at Christmas time last year. Unfortunately things don't always go to plan.

It was the last thing Pat Martin – Alex Shelley of TNA fame – ever wanted to remember, but it was the only thing he could. Especially at this time of year. Aiden Carlton had always gone all out for Christmas. Everything was over decorated and the house looked like Santa had exploded.

It was different this year. Sure, there was a Christmas Tree and a wreath on the front door. Alex had taken it upon himself to hang lights up outside. That's all there was, though. His current girlfriend, Mollie Jarrett, was far from a scrooge, she just didn't understand the need for excess amounts of decorations. That and she was claustrophobic and something about too many Christmas decorations made her uncomfortable.

His daughter, Lexi, would be celebrating her very first Christmas – he had even bought a special tree decoration for the occasion – without her mother. Mollie tried her hardest to be a good mother figure to the small girl, but she knew she would never compare what Aiden could have been for her child. She wasn't a _bad_ mum; she just wasn't trying too hard in raising a child that wasn't hers.

Maybe it was because she despised Aiden with her entire being when she was alive, or it could be contributed to her own pregnancy.

* * *

Alex watched as Lexie crawled along the living room floor, gripping at the coffee table and couches in an attempt to stand up.

"She's going to hurt herself." Mollie said as she slowly lowered herself onto the couch. Alex smiled and shook his head.

"She's alright." Lexie wobbled past Alex and pulled on Mollie's skirt. "She likes you."

"She definitely didn't get that from her mother." Mollie laughed as she let Lexie take hold of her finger. "She looks like her though. All cute and innocent." Mollie hadn't failed to notice Alex's sudden silence at the mention of his deceased wife. "She'd be really proud of you. Even if you are now with me."

"I'm going to put Lexie down for her nap." Mollie let go of the small girl's hand and pushed herself out of the arm chair, ignoring Alex's attempt at helping her.

"She's gorgeous." Mollie said as Alex picked up his daughter. Mollie always told Alex that Lexie was beautiful, she was in awe that someone so young could have so much beauty. Alex usually responded with an 'I know' or 'yeah, she is', but things were different this close to Christmas.

"I just wish she didn't have her eyes." As if on cue, Lexie looked over Alex's shoulder and smiled at Mollie, her eyes on show for the whole world to see.

"You don't mean that Lex." Mollie fell into step with her boyfriend, walking with him to the girl's room.

"It makes things so much harder." Mollie knew that Alex was and always would be in love with Aiden. It hurt her to know that he'd never be able to love her with his whole heart, but she loved him enough to look past that.

"But she'll always be here," Mollie said kindly watching as Lexie squirmed in Alex's arms. "Do you think she knows we're talking about mummy?"

"I don't know." Alex went quiet once more. He didn't want to have to have that conversation with his daughter.

* * *

Lexie had been put down for her nap, leaving Alex and Mollie in silence. "You really think she'd be proud of me?" he asked, breaking the silence that had been lingering for a good ten minutes.

"Of course she would, you've raised the most well behaved eleven month old I've heard met. You've gotten on with your life, but you haven't forgotten her. Why wouldn't she be proud?"

"I haven't raised her on my own..." Alex said quietly, "Chris and Ajay have helped me loads... And you, you've been as big a help as anybody..."

"No," Mollie shook her head, "You're much better at parenting than I am. If you'd been paying attention, all I'm doing is copying you." The blonde revealed. "You really need to give yourself more credit." She said with a slight laugh in her voice.

Alex looked up at her with a shy smile, he didn't believe her. He looked up at Mollie and a thought struck him, "I have to be the worst boyfriend in the world." He said sadly.

"Why would that thought even cross your mind?" she questioned, "You're far from being the worst."

"I talk about her. To you. And you're my girlfriend and she's... Aiden's my..."

"She's your wife." Mollie finished for him. She smirked knowingly, "I don't hate you. Don't get me wrong, Aiden never was my favourite person in the world. She was yours though, and you married her. I have to get used to that." Mollie said with a smile.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything... But you've matured so much in the past twelve months." He meant it as a compliment, even if it was a bit backhanded.

"That's what happens when you suddenly have to look after a very young child and get knocked up. Really, don't feel bad about anything." She said to him rather forcefully.

She turned her head to look at the Christmas clock on the wall; it was set to sing a different Christmas song every hour.

"Apparently it's Christmas." Alex stated with a smile. "It came fast this year."

"Despite everything that has happened. Yeah, it came really fast."

"Next year we'll have another one." He said as he looked at Mollie's swollen stomach. He kissed her forehead and pulled her close for a hug. "I do love you, Mollie."

"I know." She said as she smiled, "I love you, too." She took his hand lightly and pulled him to their bedroom, ready to go to sleep. Alex stopped outside the door and closed his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Aiden." Mollie closed her eyes too and repeated the words.

She was there in spirit.


	5. For Natalie

**a/n hello Natalie! This is just for you! And don't worry; I'm not expecting anything back! I hope it's great and that you love it. I'll probably speak to you later, but, you better have an amazing Christmas and watch Jericho's DVD for me! Over and over! You're one of my best friends in this world and I don't know what I'd do without you!**

**I don't own anything, not the song nor the people.

* * *

**

_**She Said To Me  
**_**For Just A Bit Natty  
**_By AliceJericho

* * *

_

The annual WWE Christmas party was a break from what the Superstars and Divas put themselves through every night of the year. None of them complained about their job, but every one of the non-wrestlers knew how much it took out of them.

_I saw you talking on the phone,  
I know that you were not alone.  
But you're stealing my heart away,  
Yeah, you're stealing my heart away._

Justin Gabriel felt the familiar tug on his arm as his girlfriend pulled him over to their table of friends. She was quite strong for such a small woman and he was somewhat afraid of what damage her six inch heels could do to him.

He greeted his Nexus friends with a handshake and the Divas at the table with a hug and kiss on the cheek. The Nexus were practically attached at the hip, even off screen, and he was grateful that Layla had become good friends with them also.

He sat down next to Heath; Layla sat beside him, holding onto his arm protectively. She didn't need to be like that, it was just in her nature. He looked around the room full of people, mentally taking note of whom he had to greet throughout the evening. His eyes landed on Gail Kim, who was speaking on the phone, and smiled when she waved at him kindly, having caught his eye.

He knew he was with Layla, and he liked her very much, but there was just something about the way Gail smiled and spoke to him that made him think that she could have been a better choice than Layla.

_You're acting like you're on your own,  
But I saw you standing with a girl  
Stop tryin' to steal my heart away  
Stop tryin' to steal my heart away_

Gail stood near a wall, talking on the phone with her currently injured boyfriend Matt Korklan. He was supposed to be with her tonight, but weather had prevented a plane from being flown out of Missouri.

As she spoke to him, telling him that she wished he were with her, and him telling her that he wished he could be there, she let her eyes scan across the room. She was looking for Eve or Natalie, so when she got off the phone she knew where she was headed and didn't look lost.

However, her eyes met with Justin Gabriel's shortly after she had spotted Natalie. She raised her left hand and gave him a small wave, emitting a smile from the South African superstar. Even when she was talking to her boyfriend, Gail couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach every time he smiled and let his dimples show.

She quickly turned her head and looked away, preventing herself from blushing. She also hoped that Layla had been too distracted to see her wave at her boyfriend. The over protectiveness Layla exhibited was enough to make anyone back away.

"I really wish you were here." Gail said honestly into the phone, sighing. Matt sighed too,

"I wish I was there. I love you." He told her and she repeated the words. She did love him.

However, she may have felt something for Justin also.

_Maybe it's the way you move,  
You've got me dreaming like a fool.  
That I could steal your heart away,  
I could steal your heart away._

Layla had pulled Justin up to dance, much to his protests. He didn't have to worry, though. He just stood there and shifted from foot to foot as Layla did her professional looking dances around him, thus making him look good in the process.

At that point in time, he was the only male on the dance floor. The other men - save for Ron Killings and Santino – hated to show their dance moves in public unless slightly inebriated. Justin didn't mind, it just made him look that much better as the Divas swarmed around him and danced. Not _with_ him – Layla would have pulled out some hair extensions – but close to him, they were dancing with each other.

He hadn't failed to notice Gail's presence on the dance floor, dancing lamely with Eve and Natalie. The three didn't seem to care what they looked like; they were more focused on having fun.

Despite being with Layla, his eyes had travelled many times up and down Gail's body, admiring it as she swayed her hips and moved her arms.

His mind snapped back to reality as Layla grinded against him. He'd have to keep his thoughts in check.

_No matter what it is you think  
I'm not the kind of girl to blink,  
And give my heart away  
Stop trying to steal my heart away_

Gail had danced for around an hour and was exhausted. She had kept herself occupied by dancing with Eve and Natalie, changing partners when the two of them wanted to spend time with their other halves.

She had felt Justin's eyes on her most of the time she was dancing and wished he would just look away. He was with Layla and things were supposed to be that way, or he would have left her. She was with Matt, and the happiest she had been in months, if not _years_.

Just one look by the Nexus member made Gail feel uneasy. With one simple move he could easily make her fall in love. Not because he looked so good but because they had become good friends since he was moved to the Raw roster.

He knew a lot about her from their talks. With Layla on Smackdown and Matt out with an injury, Gail and Justin had had a lot of time to spend together. Sometimes she wished that wasn't the case, then her mind wouldn't be wandering away from her boyfriend. Until she remembered just how good a guy Justin was.

_I don't know where we're going  
I don't know who we are  
It feels like we are flowing  
High above the stars_

She could once again feel his eyes on her and this time she looked up to meet his. He smiled kindly at her, making her smile apologetically.

She saw him excuse himself from the table and head her way, conveniently on the way to the men's bathroom. He stopped for what seemed like just a quick chat, but it had so much more meaning than that.

"We can't do this." Gail told him honestly. He looked at her and shrugged, a small smile on his face.

"I know we can't." He said in understanding, "Maybe another time." He walked off to the bathroom to cover his tracks.

"Maybe another time." The Canadian Diva repeated softly as Matt's name flashed on her mobile's screen.

_I can feel your heartbeat.  
Your heartbeat,  
Your heartbeat._


	6. For wickedrobotics

**a/n this was requested to me, and was originally supposed to be Miz... But I was already writing him, so I chose Dolph Ziggler and Kaitlyn. I think they're adorable together!**

**Merry Christmas, I hope you and your family have a good day!

* * *

**

_**You Make The Rain Fall  
**_**For wickedrobotics  
**_By AliceJericho

* * *

__**  
**_

"You make the rain fall!"

"'Cause you're so beautiful that it's painful!"

"Yeah you told me that you were an angel!"

"But I already know what you came for!"

"You make the rain fall!" the four Divas sang together, horrid dancing included. It was Monday Night Raw, the night of the Slammy Awards. Kelly Kelly, Brie Bella, Eve Torres and the WWE's newest Diva, Kaitlyn were all backstage, waiting for the Divas Battle Royal, singing at the top of their lungs.

They collapsed in fits of laughter at their all around bad singing, there was a reason they were Divas and not recording artists. The dancing they were doing was purposely bad, Eve and Kelly were professional dancers and Brie and Kaitlyn were definitely not as bad as they came across to be.

"You make the rain fall!" they called out one last time, stopping when they heard footsteps near them. Eve and Kelly laughed hysterically, Brie smiled but Kaitlyn was petrified when she realised who it was.

"D-dolph." She choked out, causing the other three divas to stop their laughing and slowly stand up.

"We'll just be leaving..." Eve said with a grimace, pulling the new Diva to her feet before she left with Brie and Kelly.

"I think you should stick to your day job." Dolph quipped causing Kaitlyn to smile in embarrassment, "No, I mean that was _bad_." The blond man laughed and Kaitlyn's gaze dropped to her feet.

"Thank you, Dolph." She muttered sarcastically. He chuckled lowly, "What are you doing here?" she had to ask him.

"I have a tag match tonight." He said slowly, assuming that she would have known.

"Yeah, I-I know _that_. But _here_, with me. Vickie's going to _kill _me if she catches you." Kaitlyn said with a sigh.

"It doesn't matter anymore; she's not your Pro. You won, you're a Diva."

"On _Smackdown_, if you hadn't noticed. She's got control of the show... she'll have me fired. You can't be here." She tried to push him away but his feet stayed firmly planted to the ground. "Please leave. You've caused me nothing but trouble since I've met you." She said quietly.

"Why now? Not three weeks ago? Not last month?" he asked her with an indignant smirk.

"Because I know for a fact that you as long as she has power on Smackdown, you aren't going to leave her." Kaitlyn was quick to remind Dolph about why he was with Vickie. He never denied it, unless he was talking to, or in the vicinity of, Vickie Guerrero herself.

"Look... Vickie is... Uh... No... Just meet me at my hotel room after the show? Alright?"

"Uh, okay?" she shrugged in confusion.

* * *

Kaitlyn was in a small state of panic as she stood outside Dolph's hotel room later that evening. He wasn't the only wrestler staying on the floor and she was sure that if anyone saw her there, Vickie would find out very quickly.

When she heard the elevator doors sound, she wished she could blend in with the horrible hotel walls.

"What are you doing here?" she turned to face the voice and put on her best fake smile.

"Oh, this isn't my room?" she played the dumb blonde card, hoping that Jack Swagger was thicker than he looked, "I guess that explains why my card doesn't work!" she shrugged and turned around to walk.

"Get better at lying," Swagger said as he opened the door, "Dolph already told me. Get in before someone sees you." She scowled as Jack literally pushed her into the room.

"Where is he, then?" she asked with an arrogant sigh, "I don't have all night."

"Not yell at me," Jack held his hands up in defence, "I'm just the messenger." She made a choking motion with her hands when his back was turned, "Don't touch any of my stuff." He said pointedly as he left the room.

"I should really make a point to go through his stuff." Kaitlyn flopped backwards onto the bed, staring up at the off-white ceiling. "Well, really, what is there to lose?" she asked herself.

* * *

A slight nudge to her shoulder alerted Kaitlyn to someone else's presence.

Dolph looked down at her with a smirk on his face as she mumbled that she was sleeping. "You don't sleep in the presence of Dolph Ziggler." He said and she rolled off of her stomach and onto her back. She took a sidewords glance at the clock and looked at him with dead eyes.

"It's ten."

"In the morning, yes." Dolph said without a second thought. "Which is why you need to wake up."

"I've been in here all night?" she asked in disbelief, "What is wrong with you? How late did you get in?"

"Umm, actually, I got in about twenty minutes after Jack let you in." He revealed, but Kaitlyn shook her head defiantly.

"No, I wasn't _that_ tired. I wouldn't have fallen asleep while waiting for you." She defended herself, sitting up and shaking her head at him. "You couldn't have, maybe, woken me up?"

"Yeah, I actually tried that," Dolph laughed and Kaitlyn had to fight the urge to kiss him. His laugh turned her on; she didn't know the reasons why though. "You," he pointed to her, "Are an extraordinarily heavy sleeper." Her cheeks flushed red and she shook her head once more.

"What did you want me here for, anyways, Dolph? It obviously wasn't a booty call, you would have tried a lot harder to wake me up."

"Yeah, uh, no, uh. It wasn't a booty call." He told her, after a small fumble, "I wanted to talk to you about Vickie."

"Naturally." Kaitlyn sighed, knowing that her chances were long gone.

"I wanted to tell you that, uh, I broke up with her?" Dolph asked more than stated, "Yeah." Kaitlyn couldn't contain the broad smile that made its way onto her face.

"Really?" she asked hesitantly, wanting to make sure it was true before she got _too_ excited.

"Yeah, and I wanted to tell you, that even with your _terrible_ singing skills," her smile quickly turned into a scoff, "And less than average dancing ability... I would like you to be my girlfriend."

"Oh yeah, exactly the way to get a girl to go out with you." She stood in a huff, wanting to leave quickly.

"Uh, I said that I wanted to go out with you _besides_ those minor setbacks." She scoffed at his cluelessness.

"No, forget it." She had reached the handle when he - in the most clichéd moment of her life - pulled her arm back and kissed her roughly.

"That's what I thought." He smiled against the kiss as she kissed back with the most amount of passion she had ever put into a lip lock.


	7. For DrunkenStanzi

**a/n this is the last one shot from me! It's Eve/Evan for DrunkenStanzi and I hope you like it. I also hope you have an amazing Christmas and you have a safe holidays.

* * *

**

_**That's Unexpected  
**_**For DrunkenStanzi  
**_By AliceJericho

* * *

_

Her hand froze as she went to knock on the front door of his house. It was just ten at night on Christmas Eve. She _shouldn't_ have been there. Their last conversation had been less than desirable. She had been angry about losing the triple threat match on Raw and he was unhappy about how he still had at least two months before he could even get back into a wrestling ring.

Less than kind things were said between them and she had regretted it as soon as she hung up the phone but she was too stubborn to call him and apologise.

She gathered up all her courage and knocked on the door. She could barely feel it, it wasn't _freezing_ outside but she had been standing there for around half an hour and her toes and fingers felt like they were about to fall off.

* * *

Matt grumbled angrily as he walked to the door. No one should be at his door this late on Christmas Eve. They should all be in bed, watching stupid Christmas movies, just like he was going to do.

When he pulled the door open and saw Eve Torres standing on the other side, he was beyond confused. He was positive that she hated him after the way reacted on the phone.

"Eve? What are you doing here?" he asked as she looked up at him with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted on the phone, I was just having a really bad night and I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'm sorry for showing up to your house on Christmas Eve like an idiot. I... don't even have a good reason as to why I'm here. I just had to apologise and I chose the worst possible time to do it."

"What are you apologising for? You didn't do anything wrong." Matt told her and she shook her head,

"Nothing wrong?" she asked with a sigh, "I snapped at you when you did nothing wrong!"

"This whole time you thought you did something wrong?" he asked her and she nodded her head.

"Of course I thought I did something wrong! The last time I spoke to you I was a far from happy person, and why else would you not have called me?"

"That's pretty funny," Matt said with a laugh.

"It is _not_ funny!"

"It is, see, I thought you were mad at me, which is why you haven't called." Matt revealed.

"Why would you be mad at me? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I was quite rude when we talked," he told her, "I was having a bad day too, I'd just finished watching Raw and wishing I could be there again." He stopped talking when he saw her shiver rather violently, "Christ, come inside." He pulled her into the warmth of his house, quickly directing her to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. "You didn't do anything wrong, Eve." He assured her.

She shook her head and looked at her frozen hands. "I still feel bad, even if you don't think I did anything wrong. I've been feeling guilty all week and it still took me four days to talk to you... And just before Christmas." Once he had handed her the hot drink, he sat down beside her and let his hand rest against her leg.

"Forget about it, really." He squeezed her thigh and she sighed. "How long were you outside for? You're freezing." He could feel her cold skin through the denim on her legs.

"It took me half an hour to get up the courage to knock." She told him with a chatter of her teeth. He looked at her with a stone cold expression.

"Come here, then." He pulled her to his bedroom, rifling through his draws for something she could wear. "You're mad. You should have just come in, you could have gotten really sick out there." He worried.

"It's not _snowing_, Matt. We're in Tampa. It's just cold."

"And you're freezing." He pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a warm jumper for her to wear. She smirked slightly when he started to take off her trench coat, then he tugged at the bottom of her shirt. She was not shy when it came to what she wore, running around in what looks like lingerie doesn't give much room for embarrassment.

However, when her boyfriend was unconsciously taking off her clothes, she couldn't help but laugh. "If you wanted me out of my clothes, you could have just asked." She laughed and the look on his face was priceless. He was shocked at himself and he immediately stepped away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to... It didn't even cross my mind."

"That's why it's so funny." She placed her hands on her hips and watched as Matt's eyes trailed down her body. He had gotten her down to her underwear before she had said anything.

He turned bright red when she stepped over to him, her finger trailing over his clothed chest. "What are you doing?" he asked when she began to lift his shirt over his head.

"Christmas present." She said simply, waiting for him to assist her. The last thing she wanted to do was injure his shoulder anymore. Once it was removed, she kissed him passionately. It had been awhile since she had been able to do that and they took advantage of it.

As she fiddled with the strings on his sweatpants, she was thankful – and somewhat pissed off – that he hadn't really been angry with her to begin with. He was just as grateful. Never had he expected her to show up to his house on Christmas Eve. Let alone have her in bed with him.

"This is totally the best Christmas present ever." He said as he hovered over her, "I'm really glad you showed up tonight."

"You aren't the only one." Eve agreed, kissing him as hard as she could.

**a/n everyone be safe over the holidays, no matter where you live. If you live in Australia, let's try and keep this toll down this year.**


End file.
